hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 10 (Big dreams)
Big dreams is the tenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KATHLEEN visits London and Jup Jup hides inside her backpack. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 39 (Get fit). *TIM imagines being a conductor of an orchestra, while Nathan wants to be a rock 'n' roll star, Kellie a country and western yodeling queen, and Kathleen an opera singer. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 21 (I love to be). *CHARLI pretends to play the piano and Tim helps her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 22 (Favourite things). *KELLIE and Chats imagine a Snowy Beach Island where they go on holiday. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). *CHARLI imagines living in a colourful rainbow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *NATHAN pretends to be Neptune, the underwater king. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 21 (I love to be). *CHARLI pretends to be a fish. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 17 (Imagination). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves to make people laugh, and she goes together with her friend (Charli) to a clown show, but one of the clowns (Kathleen) gets a cold and the other clown (Nathan) needs another one to keep the show on. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 3 (Community events). Gallery Kathleen_S6_E10.png Tim_S6_E10.png Charli_S6_E10_1.png Kellie_S6_E10.png Charli_S6_E10_2.png Nathan_S6_E10.png Charli_S6_E10_3.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E10.png Trivia *London is the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom. *During Kathleen's segment, she visits the Buckingham Palace and the Tower Bridge *In this episode, Kellie was able to see Jup Jup. *Neptune was the god of freshwater and the sea in Roman religion. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neptune_(mythology) *During Sharing Stories, Nathan wore the same vest from I Can Go Anywhere but with the sleeves from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going on a walking tour, I'm going for the day I'm taking in the land and sights and sound along the wat Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking today. I'm going on a walking tour, I'm going for the day I'm taking in the land and sights and sound along the wat Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking Heigh-ho, away I go, I'm going walking today. ;Making music Sure you can see what I'd love to be A conductor of a great big orchestra, playing concerts near and far If I could be anything in the world, that's what I would be. I'm sure you can see what he'd love to be A funky famous rock 'n' roll star, sounding out wild with my air guitar If I could be anything in the world, that's what I would be. I'm sure you can see what she'd love to be A country and western yodeling queen, loud and proud, the best you've ever seen If I could be anything in the world, that's what I would yodel-o ho lay hee be. I'm sure you can see what we'd love to be A rock 'n' roller ..., in a country show yodel-o ho lay hee ho An opera star, la la la la la, keeping the beat, it must be neat If we could be anything in the world, that's what we would be. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play I know a special place, it's never far away There are mountains, there are beaches and it's sunny everyday I know a special place with snow and water fun And snowmen and sandcastles and lots for everyone I have a special place, I go for my vacation It's never far away because it's my imagination. I know a special place, it's never far away There are mountains, there are beaches and it's sunny everyday I know a special place with snow and water fun And snowmen and sandcastles and lots for everyone I have a special place, I go for my vacation It's never far away because it's my imagination. ;Body move #02 If I look around as far as I can see The colours of the world are waiting for me Blue for the sky, green for the trees Yellow for the sun, orange autumn leaves If I had to choose one colour, a colour just for me I'd have to take them all, take them all you'll see And I'd be living in a rainbow, colours everywhere Colours all around me and no one has a care, colours everywhere Living in a rainbow, living in a rainbow. ;Shapes in space Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea On my royal seahorse I'll ride waves endlessly We'll spend everyday swimming the ocean blue In an underwater kingdom there's always lots to do Schools of fish to teach, seaweeding to be done Polishing the shells, collecting pearls for everyone Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea and I'm happy. Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea On my royal seahorse I'll ride waves endlessly We'll spend everyday swimming the ocean blue In an underwater kingdom there's always lots to do Schools of fish to teach, seaweeding to be done Polishing the shells, collecting pearls for everyone Oh, I am king Neptune, king of the sea and I'm happy. ;Body move #03 Be a fish with me Swimming in the sea Swishing through the water Swish, swish, swish. Be a fish with me Swimming in the sea Swishing through the water Swish, swish, swish. ;Sharing stories Funny, funny, funny, you're so funny, yes, you are Giggle, giggle, giggle, you make me giggle, you're a star. Funny, funny, funny, you're so funny, yes, you are Giggle, giggle, giggle, you make me giggle, you're a star. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep that Jup Jup is seen Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep with journeys with Jup Jup in a backpack Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about England Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about guards Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about conductors & conducting Category:Ep about concerts Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about country music Category:Ep about yodeling Category:Ep about opera music Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about snowmen Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about seahorses Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about jokes Category:Ep about parks & fairs